


I Need You.

by FuzzyWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWolf/pseuds/FuzzyWolf
Summary: Gabriel/Reader! Something that popped into my head I added it as a chapter to my Oral Fixation short series if you want to check that out too. It's hot. It's cute. It's a little funny I hope.





	I Need You.

“The two of you need to book your ideas up!” Dean snapped from the drivers seat of the impala.

“But-!” Gabriel started.

“NO. No ‘buts’ you almost got me and Sam killed by giving us the wrong information!” Dean interrupted.

“Well I’m sorry if reading books isn’t exactly my forte!” Gabriel barked back, an expression on his face he’d used to put fear in the hearts of enemies.

“Gabriel” Sam warned from where he winced, suffering a migraine in the passenger seat.

“No, you know what?!” You piped up, your brows furrowed. “Where was your pretty boy angel? Huh? What? Cas is allowed to just check in and out of the team when he likes? Gabriel’s job was to protect me! It’s my fault the information was wrong I didn’t check it over properly!”

“Oh don’t get your panties in a twist you know you’ll only need your pacifier to suck on!” Dean teased moodily. You’d hit a sore spot mentioning Cas so he was trying to get back at you.

“You know, that doesn’t actually sound like a bad idea” Gabriel mused. “My room or yours?” He asked, anger with Dean still crackling in the tone of his voice.

“Oh baby, I thought you’d never ask” you drawled. Gabriel quickly scrambled over you in the back seats.

“Baby?!” Dean questioned furiously. Gabriel straddled your lap with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. “Gabriel. Don’t you dare you feathered son of a bitch!” Gabriel hurriedly unbuckled your seat belt. “Gabriel!!” Dean yelled loudly prepared to pull over the car. Once your belt was off you gripped at Gabriel’s shirt tightly.

“Sorry, not sorry Dean. See you later, Sam” You giggled as Gabriel cupped the back of your head in his hand. His other hand gripped your elbow keeping your hand fisted in his shirt. You heard the start of Dean yelling a ‘don’t’ before Gabriel flew the both of you away. One second later you were suddenly dropping to the floor with a thud, Gabriel still straddling you.

The hand cupping your head protected it from hitting the floor. A run in with Lucifer had left Gabriel’s wings a little unpredictable the past few weeks. He’d be able to get to the intended room just not always the intended spot in the room. Last week you’d ended up in a closet, on top of the library table and somehow in the trunk of the impala which was very confined and had freaked you out till you recognized the familiar scent of herbs and gunpowder from the trunks hidden weapon compartment.

“I was aiming for the bed, sorry cupcake” Gabriel winced from where his knees had hit the stone floor. He hovered over you with his arms holding himself up. You shifted to your elbows and looked around.

“In Dean’s room?” You questioned curiously. Gabriel’s eyes twinkled mischievously and that was all you needed to know it was intentional.

“Well I figured he knows something’s going on after our heated exit from the rust bucket. So why not rub it in a bit more for the way he spoke to you?” He suggested with a hint of bitterness in his voice that you knew wasn’t aimed at you.

“Angry sex?” You chuckled at his childish revenge plan.

“Hot. Angry sex. Preferably quickly so we don’t get interrupted by Dean getting back and blowing a hole in me with a shotgun.” He frowned before quickly leaning down and pressing a forceful kiss to your lips.

“Mmn, okay. Okay!” You mouthed through the kiss.

“Good. Bed. Now.” Gabriel grunted tugging at your lip suddenly. You whined with anticipation for what he was promising. He stood quickly to allow you to follow his instruction and you did. So eagerly you almost tripped over your own feet. Normally Gabriel would have let out a chuckle or a teasing remark but he was fueled by something much more primal in that moment.

“How do you want me?” You asked breathlessly as you sat on your knees on the bed.

“On your back, with your head hanging back off this side of the bed. Want to use your mouth the way you always fantasize about me using it” He explains darkly. You’d already moved into position before he’d finished talking.

“How do you-“ you started to ask before suddenly a thumb was slipped in your mouth. You’d thought about Gabriel doing this too, ever since you’d given him that blowjob it was the only thing that could get you off.

“You really thought I wouldn’t know about that? Especially with how loud you call out for me when you cum. It’s been taking every ounce of restraint not to just give in and silence those noises you make by filling your mouth” He smirked. You sucked hard on his thumb letting him know how much you enjoyed that thought. Able to taste the dusty paper from the countless books you’d studied together earlier. Gabriel pushed his thumb deeper into your mouth before withdrawing it very slowly. You groaned when he removed it completely.

“Please, Gabe. I need this” You begged trying your best to look needy from the upside down angle on the bed.

“So do I” He admitted shortly. His hands making quick work of the button and zipper on his jeans. “Needed you since that first time” He huffed as he pushes his jeans down with his underwear and reveals his hard cock. “Shouldn’t want you like this, it’s forbidden. And not just because I’m an archangel”

“Because of what Sam and Dean will think?” You asked quietly. Gabriel didn’t answer, he didn’t need to. You parted your lips when he leaned forwards and brushed his cock against them.

“If it’s too much tap on my leg with your hand” He instructed as he pushed past your lips. Truth be told you were already getting a bit of a head rush from the way your head was angled but you weren’t going to turn this down for anything. Especially after getting that hint of pre come brush against your tongue as he slid against it.

Your deep moan was cut off when his cock blocked your throat. The feeling of his hot skin against your lips and tongue made your core throb and tighten. With his cock deep in your mouth Gabriel leaned over you and unbuttoned your jeans with deft fingers.

He withdrew his member just enough to hear you whine when he slipped his fingers into your underwear. Tracing over you gently.

“Oh fuck.” He almost whispered “Is all of that for me, sweetheart?” He asked although you couldn’t reply as he delved deeper and dipped his fingers into your slick folds. His cock thrust gently as he wriggled his fingers so you could hear how wet you were. Annoyingly he avoided your clit so you thought you’d bring his attention back to your mouth. Grasping the back of his thighs you pulled him deeper, swallowing around him and pressing your nose into soft skin when he was fully sheathed in your mouth.

Your plan worked and Gabriel straightened back up slipping his hand around your throat. He started to buck his hips with more force. Swallowing repeatedly you took what breaths you could.

“So fucking good” Gabriel groaned darkly. You felt the groan reverberate in his cock. Letting out a strangled whimper you rushed your hands down to your waist and tried to rid yourself of your jeans. A finger snap caught your attention and suddenly the clothes that covered you were gone. Exposed to the cool air of the room. “So gorgeous too. Oh, sweetheart” He muttered. You realized what you were doing wasn’t what you really wanted to do with Gabriel.

You tapped on Gabriel’s thigh lightly. As promised he stopped abruptly. When he pulled away saliva strings linked your lips to his cock tip.

“Fuck me.” You demanded breathlessly. “Please”

“Don’t want to act out your fantasy? You’ve been thinking about it for weeks” He asked genuinely.

“Fuck that. I want you Gabriel. Please” Gabriel looked like he wasn’t expecting you to ask.

“Seriously?” He asked in disbelief. You twisted around and stood up in the small space between him and the bed. The anger that had burned in his eyes in the Impala was completely gone. Replaced with something else, companied with fear.

“I’ve never been more serious about anything. I need you. Not just for this, I want to be with you” You admitted bravely, feeling the heat flood to your face.

“What about-“ He started.

“Don’t you dare. You don’t owe anybody anything. If something makes you happy don’t throw it away because someone else doesn’t agree with it.” You interrupted. “That is assuming this-I would make you happy”

Gabriel was deathly silent as he processed your words. You heard him swallow heavily.

“Nothing would make me happier b-“ You didn’t let him finish his sentence before pressing your lips softly against his. Your hand cupped his jaw and you deepened the kiss with as much tenderness and intimacy as you could muster. Gabriel tried to return the same emotion but if the noise that caught in his throat was anything to go by. You’d caught him off guard with the sweetness of the kiss.

Slowly you pulled back enough to catch your breath and lean your forehead against his. One hand tangled in his hair the other still on his jaw. You’d forgotten you were naked until his fingers gripped your hips as if to steady himself.

“That was-“ He cleared his throat. “Wow” He muttered. You hummed in agreement before sliding your hands down to rest on his chest.

“A-are we going to get back to what we were doing before?” You asked shyly.

“Definitely” He groaned before snapping his fingers and removing the rest of his own clothes which were becoming inconvenient. Especially his jeans which had still been wrapped around his ankles. He initiated another kiss and gradually moved the two of you onto the bed. Lying on your sides facing each other for sweet kisses and small nibbles of each other’s lips.

Amidst the kisses Gabriel gently smoothed his hand down your side from your shoulder to your thigh, before lifting your knee to hook around his waist. The change in angle letting his cock tip prod against your entrance. He kissed you and swallowed your small moan as he pushed into you. In the awkward position Gabriel could only thrust the first two inches of himself inside you but he used that to his advantage. Teasing you with slow movements, pulling out slowly just to feel the stretch when he pushed back in.

You groaned as he peppered light kisses over your cheek.

“More. Please. I need more” You begged with want. Gabriel chuckled softly and pulled you on top of him to straddle his hips. The movement caused his full length to push into you and you let out a startled sound.

“Giddy up” He smirked smugly. You leaned back and were about to retort but he bounced his hips, making your breasts bounce and his cock brush against your core.

“Fuck. Gabriel.” You hissed as you put your hands on the bed either side of his head to hold yourself steady. He smirked fondly.

“That’s the idea sweet cheeks” He teased, one hand gripping at your hip and the other moving your hair out of your face so he could pull you down and give you a soft kiss. You rolled your eyes at him for the comment but returned the kiss.

You leaned more and lifted yourself to slide his cock out of you, stopping when you could feel he was barely inside. Slowly you sunk back down adjusting to the feel of his entire length. Setting a tortuously slow pace you leaned as far forwards as you could. Allowing Gabriel to duck his head and -while supporting your breasts in his hands- mouth and dart his tongue over your nipples. After a few moments of moaning and gently riding him Gabriel stopped and pushed at your shoulders gently. You sat up as he wanted you to and started to bounce yourself on him. Breath catching in both of your throats as you quickened the pace.

“So gorgeous” He complimented, tuning his hands down and over your breasts and stomach. Fingers digging into your hips and trying to thrust himself into you even more. You cupped your breasts and held them as you bounced and rocked as much as your legs would let you. Your pants and moans interrupted by a sharp intake of breath when a thumb brushed against your clit. Your legs flinched. Body jerking slightly as the waves of pleasure washed over you.

Gabriel realized you weren't going to be able to continue riding him and enjoying the attention he was paying your clit at the same time. In a heartbeat you were flipped over on the bed again. On your back with Gabriel over you. Hair a lot messier than usual and his whiskey colored eyes almost blackened by his enlarged pupils. His face and torso were glistening with a light sheen of perspiration.

The definition of perfection.

Before you could voice your observation Gabriel started thrusting again. Deeper still in this new position. You gripped your fingers around his shoulder and bicep, holding on to him as he thrust harder and faster. His hand wandered again and the circles he started rubbing onto your clit had you squirming and panting even harder. You clenched your pelvic muscles and threw your head back closing your eyes tight. Your body shook and spasmed from the overwhelming pleasure. As you neared the point of orgasm you heard him call out to you softly.

"Look at me while you cum for me. Come on, sugar" He urged. You forced your eyes back open and wrapped your legs around his waist. Shuddering you mewled as you almost tipped over the edge.

"Gabriel... Gaabe. Oh Fuuuc-k" You cried as you came, keeping your eyes open to start with but your body betrayed you as you rode out the wave of pleasure. A few seconds past and Gabriel's hips stuttered and slowed as he too followed you over the edge.

"Oh father. That was so perfect" He groaned.

He held you for a few moments before realizing you should probably clean up before Dean and Sam got home. Blissed out you sighed when he pulled out and moved away from you.

After cleaning up you both stood together in the kitchen. Gabriel's arms wrapped around you from behind as you both cooked pancakes together. An apple and cinnamon pie was warming in the oven ready for Deans arrival.

You both heard the bunker door slam as you finished feeding each other the sweet treats. Gabriel stood leaning against the counter top and you leaned against him in a hug. Resting your head on his shoulder. Awaiting the oncoming argument.

"You've crossed a line. I need you gone. Now." Dean instantly blurted when he got to the doorway. You turned your head so you could see his angry expression.

"No" Gabriel answered shortly.

"What did you just say? You have no right after all the shit you've caused" He laughed with disbelief. You pushed away and turned to face Dean. Your fingers wrapped around Gabriel's.

"Don't you dare." You warned. "You asked him to help us out. That's what he's been doing and he's more than made up for everything that's happened" Dean looked at you with a mixture of anger and confusion. He didn't understand why you cared about the archangel.

"I don't care. I want him out now or I'll make him leave" He threatened stepping towards you both.

"Dean." Castiel suddenly chimed in as he appeared in front of Dean.

"Hell no, Cas. You don't get to show up and defend him. Where the hell were you earlier?!" Dean yelled. Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"All I'm asking is that you give Gabriel a chance. It's not up to you to decide what the two of them choose to do. I believe Gabriel's feelings are genuine so you should allow them to pursuit a relationship should they choose to do so" Cas explained politely. You heard Gabriel sigh quietly behind you.

Dean visibly calmed as he thought it over.

"Here" You stated as you opened the oven. "A peace offering" Using an oven glove you pulled out the pie and placed it on the counter.

Dean grumbled something to himself before immediately walking up to the pie to slice it up. You shared a small smile with Castiel in a thank you and then a small squeeze to Gabriel's hand to reassure him. Maybe this relationship would work out after all.


End file.
